


Fell Star

by Lady_Banana



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Golden Deer, Not Beta Read, Not really Claude/Byleth in this one, Spoilers, its just slightly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells.Set during The Sealed Forest Snare battle.





	Fell Star

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a hella small drabble i wrote after playing this chapter during my Golden Deer play through.

Claude was vaguely aware of his fellow students running behind him, the slam of feet against dense forest floor. Cursing himself on his stupidity, oh yes what an excellent idea to have a grieving person take on the person who killed her father. Kronya, as the strange woman had called herself had broken into a run once Byleth had knocked her down, and without even a moment of consideration or consultation with her student, she tore through the forest after her. Claude should have taken the final blow, it was a logical solution, Byleth would have known that her father’s killer lay dead. But he couldn’t, it wasn’t fair, his teacher deserved her revenge and today proved to be opportune in getting answers and revenge. “Claude!” Hilda called and the beat of leathery wings echoed her call. Hilda dipped down, her pink hair and clothing calling towards him as a beacon, she held out her hand to him. Claude tightened his hand on his bow and jumped, reaching out with his left, an act of trust that left Claude stunned with himself. He looked up at Hilda and saw an uncharacteristic look of anger, Hilda curled her arm, lifting Claude from dangling below the wyvern to a place where he could climb onto the saddle behind her.

Byleth obviously was doing the Goddess’s job, making Claude trust and betray scheming momentarily for her, getting Manuela and Haneman to care for each other and become formidable allies, ensuring Hilda was strong enough to lift a teenage boy who had an axe dangling from his hip with only one arm, all the while staying focus on ahead. As Claude held Hilda’s waist, the Wyvern rider grinned as they aimed upwards, spinning and turning to avoid branches. Claude scanned the vast sea of trees and clearings for his teacher. “Found her,” Hilda called and they launched forward, they Wyvern cut through the air and Claude leaned to the side to get a better view of the events transpiring with Kronya and Byleth, dutifully ignoring the wisps of pink hair dancing across his face and into his mouth. Byleth stood in front of two figures, one the bright hair of Kronya and one hunched figure, Tomas, no Solon. Claude frowned as he watched Solon take hold of Kronya, temporarily ignoring Byleth. Kronya was still in his grasp, soon Solon ripped something from Kronya and held it high, the crumpling towers started to be surrounded by a dark violet haze. They were so close to their teacher, just a second longer. Solon’s hand crushed something and the dark violet turned into an impossibly black, Hilda’s wyvern cried out and flew backwards. Hilda tried her best to calm it but in the end decided to land over killing herself and Claude thanks to a distressed wyvern.

Claude landed on uneasy feet, from the sudden change from flight to feet and the black and violet mist that had swallowed his teacher whole. The stone ruins were shielded with walls of black, Claude stepped forward but before he could move closer the black vanished as fast as it had arrived. But the sight of his teacher didn’t greet him, only Solon. “Teach!” He called out, ignoring the feeling of fear clutching his chest and freezing the sweat on his skin. “Your teacher isn’t here, if she isn’t dead already she will be soon,” Solon didn’t look gleeful but something in his tone of voice said that he was quite happy with this predicament. “Well you just said she’s still alive, I know she won’t die on us that easily,” Claude grinned, the face of a liar falling easily onto him and silently prayed to whatever God would listen, Hell, if the Goddess Sothis headed his call, he might just have to think about forgiving her for all the times she didn’t. “So we’ll just have to defeat you while we wait.” Claude heard the familiar sounds of his classmates behind him, readying their weapons for the next stage of the battle. Solon barked a laugh. “If you wish to sign up for pain then you shall have it.” Claude’s grin grew a fraction too wide, his eyebrows pushed too far down to not be down right malicious, for scheming was not just a game of large tactics too outrageous to be true, it was also the game of the smaller things, the things too small to be noticed consciously. “Golden Deer! With me!” He slid an arrow from the quiver strapped across his back. Claude positioned himself for the first arrow but before he could get the aim perfect a blade protruded out of no where as if cutting through the world, glowing and pulsating molten red, the blade cut down the world, tearing to reveal darkness only burned through by the star.

Solon might have muttered something but Claude wasn't paying attention as he lowered his bow. A foot stepped out, a familiar boot and knee guard covered it, followed by the delicate tights that seemed to miraculously never tear. The rest of the body followed, her hair flowed through the wind created by the tear. It was no longer the dark blue Claude had admired.

She stepped out completely from the tear, towering over Solon, who stumbled back.

Another battle was on the horizon yet Claude couldn't fight the relief he felt and joy he felt at seeing his teacher relatively safe with her class.

Although that did leave the question of why her hair was now a pale mint.


End file.
